


Until The Morning

by Sparrowesque



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Oneshot, Sappy, Sleepy Cuddles, Touch of angst but its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowesque/pseuds/Sparrowesque
Summary: Hatusharu sits silently on the floor, Rin curled up beside him, her head on his shoulder. Her presence always radiated warmth, and love, and if Hatsuharu thought about it too much he might just cry.Resting his head against hers, he closes his eyes and hums softly. “I love you,” he says. He’s said it no less than a thousand times before, and yet each time it felt stronger, more passionate. He would always love her, no matter what.----A short lil oneshot full of kissing and cuddling as the pair hide away from the horrors of their world, allowing each other to escape it all until the morning comes again.
Relationships: Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Rin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Until The Morning

Hatusharu sits silently on the floor, Rin curled up beside him, her head on his shoulder. Her presence always radiated warmth, and love, and if Hatsuharu thought about it too much he might just cry.

Resting his head against hers, he closes his eyes and hums softly. “I love you,” he says. He’s said it no less than a thousand times before, and yet each time it felt stronger, more passionate. He would always love her, no matter what.

Rin intertwines her fingers with Hatsuharu’s, their palms pressed flush together. “I-I love you too.”

Hatsuharu places a gentle kiss to Rin’s temple, slowly and carefully tangling his fingers in her gorgeous black hair. Rin never seemed to get used to how much he loved her, how often he told her, but she never turned him away or rejected him. Rin looks up at him, her big brown eyes like honey under the gentle moonlight as it filters through the open window. She brings her hand up to her face, and pulls him down to her height, their lips meeting halfway.

Soft, smooth, warm. So many years of kissing, of holding each other and loving each other, means that their lips move on their own now in a steady rhythm only they would ever know. Hatsuharu gently pulls her into his lap.

“I love you,” he says again between kisses, “I love you so much.”

“I know,” Rin mumbles, her face red and hot. She runs her fingers through his fringe, admiring how soft and fluffy it feels against her skin. She had always loved that chaotic tuft of white hair on his head. If no one else would ever appreciate it, then she’d just have to love it even more. Her hand moves slowly down his face to rest on his cheek, and she leans in to kiss him again. “I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you…”

Hatsuharu pulls her closer, one hand on the back of her head, and the other on the small of her back. He holds her closely, gently, like she might just break within his grasp. So tiny and thin, but so full of determination and fire, and yet, Hatsuharu is always worried she’ll break right in front of him, leaving nothing but dust. He holds her, and kisses the side of her neck, just below her jaw.

“That’s where you’re wrong,” he mumbles, kissing her skin again as he plays idly with her hair. “It’s me who doesn’t deserve you, but… I can’t live without you. I don’t ever want to be without you, Rin.”

Turning her head slightly, Rin places a kiss on Hatsuharu’s jaw, and then the tip of his nose, and for a moment she considers kissing every inch of his body again and again and again, until he can start to love himself as much as she loves him. “As long as we’re alive, we won’t ever have to be without each other,” she whispers, but silently she adds, ‘ _as long as we keep our love a secret from Akito, as long as we can bear that pain. As long as we can continue living a lie, never saying a word to anyone else’_.

She knows Hatsuharu understands. He always did. His hand slips under her shirt, hot against her flesh.

“I want to marry you, one day,” he says, as soft and as genuine as ever. “I want to be yours forever.”

Rin smiles lightly, unable to meet his gaze. _‘That probably won’t happen.... Not until the curse is broken,’_ she thinks, but the look in Hatsuharu’s eyes tells her he understands. He’s not as stupid as everyone says. No, he knows, he sees, and he understands so much.

“We’ll make it happen,” Hatsuharu says after a few moments. “Somehow…”

“You’re always so hopeful,” Rin whispers, barely able to meet his gaze. “You’re always so encouraging, Haru.. I don’t understand how.” As her thumb brushes against his cheek, he leans into her touch and sighs.

“Someone has to be,” he says at last. “Someone has to believe. Even if it’s only a little.”

Rin leans forward ever so slightly, their foreheads touching. They stay like that until the chill of the night seeps into their bones and they can't get any closer to each other for warmth.

“Let’s go to bed,” Hatsuharu says at last, riddled with the presence of sleep. Rin barely responds beyond standing, and Hatsuharu moves quietly to close the window and undress for bed.

The pair fall asleep quickly, their bodies twisted together and for the moment, their souls are laid to a peaceful rest, unbothered and unafraid until the morning comes again.


End file.
